Example Character
'Here, you put a quote from your character.' You can put a small description of your character to sum them up, like species, a small appearance description, and a word that describes their personality. Appearance Here, you sum up everything in the infobox. This is why it's important to do the infobox first, as it makes more sense that way. Personality Here, you have your character answer these questions like this. "name here, what is your favorite color?" " answer " "name here, what do you think of being simply an experiment?" " annoyed response " "What made you come out of the experiment?" " explanation " "What would you do if your best friend up and died on you?" " response " It is preferable that you use these questions, but you may change them up if you like. Relations Here, you put people, sidekicks, whatever, whom this character knows, whether it be friend or relative. However, do not acknowledge friends/family that are not in the wikia. It's annoying to go through those. At the top, you must put the character's sidekick like, Sidekick Example Sidekick " - Sidekick doing something stupid - " " - Character's reaction - " And then what they think of their little sidekick. Other Characters Then, of course, you have the other characters -- Example Character #2 " - what this character thinks of them, honestly -" Then a small explanation of why. You shall continue with this until everyone in the Wikia the character has met has been acknowledged. If there are over forty characters the character knows, then it is allowed to ignore some of the minor ones. You do not have to do this for the sidekicks. It's not recommended to put a pet rock into here-- Woah, woah, woah, we want to know about your pet rocks too! Miscellaneous Then, we have fears -- Fears * - insert fear one here - [ - insert ranking of fear here on a scale of one to ten - ] * - insert fear two here - [ - same as above - ] It is recommended that everyone has their characters at least one major fear (levels six to ten), then a couple of minor ones (two to five). Home Then, of course, you list where they came from, and the character describes their life there-- "- insert description here -" Themes Here, you can link music (preferably only instrumental) as a theme that mostly corresponds with the character -- it helps everyone get in the correct mood to understand them! You list themes like this. [ Beethoven - Fur Elise (Dhirk Remix) ] Then an explanation why! (For the purpose of this page, it was just because when the editor was adding this part they were listening to this.) Weapons / Abilities / Powers Here, you list what weapons, abilities, and/or powers the character has. This is organized like this. [ Insert Title Here ] Then you explain what it is, how the character can do it, and why. Trivia * This is where... ** You put.... ** Random facts... ** About this character! * All the facts that go together... ** Should be indented! Gallery This is where you create a gallery for this character. Be sure to credit the original artist! Do not forget the basic categories. Most of these categories were unable to be put onto this page, but that's because this page is supposed to be all of them -- however, the planets are still being created on and on and on, and it would be a major pain to sort through those. Category:Example Page Category:Character